


Oh Yes, This Will Do Nicely

by WinterThorns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ballroom dance, Dorks, F/F, Gay Panic, Girls In Suits, Modern AU, dance, disaster Lesbian Weiss, dorks in suits, i really feel like theyd have the exact same idea and try and surprise each other with it, no beta we die like men, no powers, they're both just really gay yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterThorns/pseuds/WinterThorns
Summary: Ruby is trying her hardest to find the best outfit to impress Weiss for their first big dance. She comes to an unorthodox solution.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Oh Yes, This Will Do Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been ahwile since i've written something and felt like this would be a good way to get back in the groove or at least try. Please let me know what you think!

Ruby sighed in frustration staring at the mirror. It just wasn’t right, again, it was never right. She stamped her foot in frustration and huffed.

“Nope,” she said out loud shaking her head her hair flipping into her eyes just a bit forcing her to brush it out of her eyes, “it’s just not right,” she gestured at the red and black dress she was wearing and was already in the process of kicking off her shoes, more ridiculous high heels. Yang rolled her eyes and set down her phone,

“Toss it in the pile then,” she said pointing to a pile of dresses nearly as tall as the young redhead herself. Ruby busied herself with the zipper,

“Ah,” she grunted “Yang help, help!” a loud crash was accompanied by a grunt and a giggle from the blonde, Ruby’s clumsiness had struck again and she’d fallen over directly into the pile almost getting lost in the swarm of reds, blacks, whites, that one blue, and Yang’s personal favorite attempt at switching up the colors yellow. 

“Rube come on you looked so cute in that one, and all the other ones,” Yang muttered that last part under her breath, “you know I wouldn’t lie to you why are you being so picky,” 

“Oh that’s easy for you to say since you’ve already got your outfit!” Ruby exclaimed “oh wow look at me i’m Yang and i’m wearing a cute white dress weh weh weh,” Ruby rolled her eyes “you’ve gone to dances with Blake before this is my first one!” 

Yang shrugged, yeah it was her little sister’s first big dance with her girlfriend, she even understood being a little pickier than she normally was for it, Weiss was generally difficult to impress, when it came to things that weren’t Ruby. Her innocent little sister was pretty blind when it came to people showing affection, it was good for the heiress considering her general idea of subtlety was staring at Ruby until she got a smile followed by a blush redder than Ruby’s hair highlights and shoving her face in a book or the nearest piece of paper. Weiss had never been subtle, especially about how much she liked Ruby, unless you asked Ruby, but ever since they’d started dating Weiss affection had become nearly unbearable, at least Yang thought so.

“You. Will. Be. Fine. She. Will. Love. What. Ever. You. Wear,” Yang punctuated every word with a light tap on Ruby’s head before helping the girl up out of the pile. Ruby pouted,

“Yeah maybe she will. But that doesn’t mean I can’t do everything I can to try and impress her,” another eye roll earned from Yang was countered with a stuck out tounge, both girls eventually devolving into giggle fits in the dressing room.

“Okay okay it is your outfit afterall, but Rube i’m pretty sure at this point you’ve tried on every dress in this store, even the yellow one!” Ruby shook her head,

“Yeah that was a terrible idea. I don’t know why you thought I'd look good in yellow?”

“Everything looks good in yellow,”

“Proof to the contrary,” Ruby said, gesturing almost proudly to herself. Yang shrugged but clearly was sticking to her guns on this one,

“Agree to disagree but still! What else could you possibly try on?” As soon as she asked the question she knew the answer, the mischievous grin on Ruby’s face said it all and she felt her heart plummet, all thoughts of matching dresses in the future flying out the window like a raven on a mission.

“Well…” Ruby began wiggling her eyebrows “there is always another option,” Yang sighed, defeated,

“I just think you look so cute in a dress,”

“Maybe, but I think I look much better in the suit,” Ruby grinned cheekily, pulling up her jeans and throwing on a t-shirt to run back outside for her prize. Yang sat down in the room awaiting the no doubt speedy and excited return, she was fairly sure Ruby had mapped out where the suits were as soon as they’d entered the store. Checking her phone she saw a message from Blake on the screen,

_ So how goes the outfit shopping? _

__ _ How do you think?  _ Was Yang’s immediate response. Blake responded with several laughing face emojis a few seconds later,

_ You knew she wasn’t going to like any of them _

__ _ Yeah so what if I want to wear matching but inverted colored dresses with her it would be fashionable! Plus she’d knock Weiss off her feet _

__ _ We both know she doesn’t need a dress for that _

__ _ Okay I wanted the photo op for dad sue me _

__ _ Aaaand there it is!  _ Another eye roll this time wasted on a screen but Yang smiled anyways,

_ She was really excited to go for it but I figured i’d let her try out all the options, hows Weiss? _

__ _ A complete disaster as usual _

__ _ Yeah should’ve expected that one. _

The texting was put on immediate hold as her sister burst through the door with a pile of clothes on her arm, Yang eyed them nodding at the general choices, good brands, good material, she’d taught her sister well. 

“Shoo shoo!” Ruby ushered Yang out of the door and slammed it behind her, high pitched giggling dulling behind the wall as Ruby finally dug into  _ her _ choice of outfit. Yang smiled, despite herself, truly she was an incorrigible little thing.

_ Oh you wish you were here for this one _ Blakes response had been received a little earlier but Yang had been too caught up in the swirling tornado of Ruby to respond,

_ Yeah? This as bad as when she finally asked Ruby out or after their big movie date? _

__ _ Worse, she’s off in a corner just staring at those pictures of them on her phone, been that way for 20 minutes trying to prepare herself, _

__ _ The dance isn’t for another three days  _

__ _ She’ll need the time im sure _

__ _ You may be right on that one. But hey you got your outfit picked out kitten? _ Having dated Blake so long she could almost hear the eye roll at the nickname through the phone

_ Oh you know it baby,  _ Yang grinned at the onslaught of kissy faces before sending two or three back,

_ Do I need to enter Weiss levels of panic _

__ _ Definitely  _ Yang grinned knowing whatever Blake had decided on would certainly knock her dead. Preparing a cheesy one liner to send back to Blake when Ruby called out from inside the changing room, 

“Okay you ready!?”

“Knock em dead sis,” Yang called back, the door swinging open as Ruby stepped out. Yang’s grin widened as Ruby almost shyly looked up at her with a half smile on her face.

“Well how do I look,” she gestured down to her outfit, it was a well fitted three piece suit, with a little work Yang could even make it look tailor made. The jacket was a silk black piece that flowed down just past Ruby’s waist, draped over a white shirt and dark grey vest with a red tie, as if Ruby could ever wear anything that wasn’t red in some way. Yang pretended to wipe a tear from her eye,

“I haven’t failed you,” she spoke overdramatically pressing her arm to her head in a false swoon, Ruby rolled her eyes and shoved Yang playfully,

“Come on be serious,” Ruby insisted

“I’ll never understand your lack of confidence, you look great sis the suit was definitely the right choice for you,” Ruby nodded 

“Yeah told ya it would work,”

“Ah there’s that confidence I missed,” Yang grabbed Ruby by the head and gave her a solid noogie, Ruby struggling and finally managing to push Yang off of her 

“Come on stop messin’ around I don’t wanna mess up the suit!” Yang held up hands and backed up,

“Alright alright, I’ll stop,” she smiled again looking at Ruby, “Come on strike a pose we gotta tease Weiss with this, she’d gonna flip when she sees you in that,” she reached for her pocket pulling out her phone. Ruby shook her head and waved her hands dramatically,

“No no no! It has to be a surprise!” she insisted causing Yang to chuckle,

“Alright alright but don’t blame me when you two are late just cause Weiss is too gay to function,

“Oh come on she’s not that bad plus you assume that i’m gonna look better than her which I know for a fact isn’t true, she’s way prettier than I am,” Yang shook her head,

“Well I guess that depends on who you ask,”

“Please we both know I’m as out of my league with Weiss as you are with Blake,”

“Hey hey hey,” Yang held up her hand defensively, “you don’t get hit me with those truth bombs like that alright,” Ruby giggled and stuck her tongue out,

“Okie doke im gonna get changed and then we can head back to the apartment,” Ruby headed back into the changing room to pull on her normal outfit before the two headed up to the counter for check out. Yang just shook her head and pulled out her phone to text Blake,

_ Poor Weiss, she’s not gonna know what hit her, _

  
  
  


Ruby took in a deep breath adjusting her vest and tie in the mirror, Yang had worked some magic to make the suit fit her perfectly, the adjustments making it look like the suit had cost a lot more than it did. She was nervous, her first big dance with Weiss, she knew logically it would be fine and they’d have fun but butterflies always made their way into her stomach when she and Weiss went out. She still wasn’t sure why of all the people Weiss had asked her out. She felt so special every time she remembered that Weiss had wanted her. It’s what made her so insistent on having a perfect outfit for tonight, she had to look like she deserved to be with Weiss no matter how untrue that might be on an average day. 

After finally smoothing out her pants and jacket to her own satisfaction. She grinned at herself in the mirror, Yang had done a good job on her makeup keeping it subtle and the eyeliner was just the way she liked it, not too obvious but just enough to add some, as Yang described it, mysterious depth to her eyes.

“Yang i’m ready, let's go!” she yelled to the back room where her sister and Blake were getting ready, 

“Okay Rube give us a second,” Yang sounded slightly out of breath, and Ruby just rolled her eyes putting two and two together as the two girls stumbled out of their room giggling, 

“Look I get that you two have like zero self control around each other in dresses but we gotta get to the dance. I don’t wanna keep Weiss waiting too long!” Blake just laughed, clearly Yang had learned from her about the smoky and mysterious eye shadow, but it worked a lot better for Blake than Ruby thought it would for her. 

“Sorry Ruby we just had a little something to uh straighten out,”

“Yeah clearly not each other though,” Yang laughed at the joke elbowing Ruby,

“Not a bad one sis, but alas we can’t keep the knight from her princess,” Ruby pouted 

“You know we both hate it when you call us that,” Yang nodded her head a grin that could only be described as shit eating spreading across her face,

“I know,” Ruby groaned in exasperation, 

“Just can we go already?” 

“Okay okay Yang I think we should go,” ever the reasonable one Ruby always wondered what it was that Blake liked about Yang and just chalked it up to Blake feeling sorry for her, although she’d probably say a bunch of sappy stuff if Ruby pestered her...again. Either way they were finally on their way to the dance. It was in some big building Weiss’ family owned and used for a bunch of events, Ruby had actually worked there briefly as a waitress but...well the job hadn’t exactly worked out too well for her. Yang pulled into the parking lot finding a space a little ways away,

“Told you we should’ve left early,” Blake commented as they stepped out of the car,

“Hahaha no, no you didn’t,” Yang replied smiling, Ruby rolled her eyes the open flirting always being just a bit too much,

“And y’all say Weiss is bad,” Ruby muttered under breath causing Blake to shoot her a cheeky look,

“Yeah we really do, at least we pretend it’s subtle,” Yang nodded sagely,

“Yeah, not well but y’know we at least try and pretend,” Ruby rolled her eyes again. 

She was starting to get really excited thinking about seeing Weiss. The white haired girl always knew how to clean up and anytime she put an outfit together she was drop dead gorgeous, Ruby had seen pictures of Weiss in dresses before but had never had an excuse to really see her in person in them, fancy clothes Weiss was always a dream of hers and she was finally going to have it come true tonight. 

Yang and Blake ran ahead giggling to each other both in sleeveless and strapless dresses, Yangs was white and Blakes was a deep purple that faded into black towards the bottom. Ruby couldn’t help but smile, despite all of her teasing she was thrilled that Yang had found someone who truly made her happy. But tonight wasn’t about them at all! It was about Weiss. Fancy Clothes Weiss nonetheless.

Eventually Ruby made her way through the parking lot and to the door a lot of loud noise blaring from inside. She took a moment to steel her nerves before pushing inside. She and Weiss had set up a room to meet in beforehand, which made Ruby very happy she didn’t always handle sudden loud noises well and always enjoyed having a little bit of alone time with Weiss before they did something big. She made her way down the hallway away from the main ballroom counting the numbers until she reached the designated room, about halfway down the hallway so it would be an easy walk when they decided to get to the dance. She knocked lightly on the door and heard some rumbling inside, she giggled picture Weiss trying to make herself looks as presentable as possible in the room before eventually,

“Come in!” Ruby pushed open the door and walked into the room closing the door behind her, turning around she met Weiss’ eyes and gasped, Weiss smiled lightly before taking in Ruby’s full outfit her jaw dropping, Ruby recovered first and started laughing clutching her stomach and doubling over,

“Oh my god Weiss I can’t believe this at all,” Weiss pouted,

“What does it not work,” Ruby vigorously shook her head,

“No no god no Weiss you look like an actual goddess this just isn’t what I was expecting today,” Weiss crossed her arms and cocked her hips and Ruby really truly took her in, A black jacket much like hers underneath a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie and a black vest again much like her own,

“Well I wasn’t expecting you to wear a suit either y’know I just thought you’d like this,” she fiddled with her hair and fidgeted, as Ruby finally pulled herself together.

“Well I only did this to try and surprise you too! But y’know what they say great minds think alike,” Ruby giggled and Weiss’ facade broke into a lopsided grin,

“You absolute dolt,”

“Well do I look good?” Ruby asked “I already told you how amazing you look but you haven’t said anything about my suit yet,” Weiss froze, her face coloring a deep red as her eyes seemed to panic searching for words,

“Uh well I, well you know Ruby you uh I mean come on how could I, well uh,” Weiss stuttered around for about a solid thirty seconds before pressing her hand to the bridge of her nose in frustration,

“Dammit Ruby, why do you always have to look so hot? It really isn’t fair you know, I go all out for this suit and you just stroll up looking better than me in the same outfit,” Ruby’s face registered utter shock,

“Weiss, come on no way do I look better than you! I mean come on you’re way hotter than me all the time!” Ruby insisted, “I was looking forward to Fancy Clothes Weiss and like...I mean you way blew away my expectations! The suit works for you way better than me,” Weiss opened her mouth clearly to continue what Ruby was sure would be a never ending argument between them so she held up her hands, “how about we both agree this is just really funny and get ready to dance,” Weiss pouted,

“Fine! But you look better than I do okay?” Ruby shook her head,

“Can’t agree to that Weissy,” she winked before offering her arm which Weiss gladly took and escorted her down the hall to the ballroom. When they entered Ruby could see Blake and Yang off to oneside drinking punch and chatting. Blake elbowed Yang and pointed at the two of them, turning Yang burst into laughter when she saw the suit clad pair her voice reaching the other side of the room,

“Holy shit I don’t believe it you were right!” Blake shrugged her voice quieter but Ruby could generally tell her response was something along the lines of,

“I told you I helped her pick it out,” before more giggling that was briefly interrupted by a glare from Weiss, before resuming again earning an eye roll from the heiress as she escorted Ruby onto the dance floor. A slow romantic song started up and Weiss took the lead placing her hand on Ruby’s waist and taking her hand, the couple began to twirl around the dancefloor, Ruby trying to focus on her practice with Yang, step step, back step. Step step forward step. Over and over eventually getting lost in the repetition Ruby looked up from the floor and into Weiss’ eyes smiling at the warmth in them. 

They continued on like that for a few minutes before Ruby decided to break the silence, feeling somewhat confident in her dancing ability at this point,

“You really do look amazing in that suit y’know,” Weiss’ blush was light this time but still carried that deep and rosy color Ruby loved seeing on her cheeks,

“So do you, really you’re gorgeous Ruby and i’m incredibly lucky that you actually wanted to date me,” Ruby smiled softly, these small moments were the ones she treasured most with Weiss, genuine connection and emotion, she sighed her eyes focusing in closely on the light blue of Weiss’,

“I guess i’m pretty lucky too huh?” Weiss giggled at that, such a corny and predictable response from the redhead,

“You dolt come up with your own compliments why don’t you,” Weiss’ voice was full of mirth, the light teasing always being her favorite way to egg the redhead on,

“Okay,” Ruby said simply, surprising the white haired heiress by leaning in quickly and kissing her. It wasn’t brief and they had to stop Weiss’ arms settling around Ruby’s waist as Ruby’s wrapped around her neck pulling her closer. Just as she felt like she was about to suffocate Ruby pulled back her eyes twinkling as a dopey grin formed. Weiss cleared her throat very aware of the public display of affection and trying rather hard not to be too giddy about it.

“I guess the suit was a definite win then,”

“Oh, absolutely,”


End file.
